


Nanashi gets trolled

by Anonymous



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dark Comedy, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Offensive Humor, Sexual Humor, Silly, What Was I Thinking?, intentional spelling mistakes, will add more characters, will add more tags, will start off the same but will become different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A crossover AU of Tails Gets Trolled and Shin Megami Tensei. Nanashi must fight the forces of evil, also known as trolls
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Nanashi gets trolled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a reminder, the original has a very offensive type of humor and so does this fanfic which includes, but not limited to, homophobia, violence, rape, Ect. So if you don't like that type of humor, please read a less offensive fanfic, of course, all the stuff I listed off and stuff like that is never okay, this is just something to do in my free time because despite all the offensive stuff, Tails Gets Trolled is a goddamn masterpiece and SMT is awesome

Nanashi was walking in tge forest like every day because it was nice. "Lolololol" he sung, suddenly, in a nearby cave, two trolls were in it and the were planning bad. "Hehehe" One laughed. "What was that?" Nanashi asked himself, suddenly, two trolls popped out of the cave! 

"Hahaha! You are a retarded faggot and you are ugly and stupid, noone will EVER love you, you fat stupid gay retard! You licj donkey asshole you retarded faggot!" One troll yelled at Nanashi. 

"you mad.you mad.you look mad.you stupid bitch" The mean troll asked Nanashi in a mean way "yes shes mad" The other troll said and was very rude to Nanashi. Nanashi had a face that looked like he walked in to a room and saw his wife was cheating on him with his best friend. 

Nanashi ran way and crid becas the trolls was so mean "YEAH, RUN AWAY YOU STUPID FAT UGLY RETARDED GAY FAG WITH FETAL ALCOHOL SYNDROME! " The troll screamed at Nanashi. 

"What happened to the kid?" Dagda asked Ren while Nanashi cried. "Some trolls we're calling Nanashi gay and shit" Ren replied "*Sniff* they popped up and c-called me names. What should I do?" Nanashi asked Ren and Dagda. 

"Listen Nanashi, you gotta become their friend, and as their friend, you will show them the right path!" Ren told Nanashi "don't listen to Ren, kid, his advice is for fucking smurfs, ill show you how to REALLY deal with trolls." Dagda told Nanashi, he raised his right arm and when it was at his chest he lifted his middle finger "Fuck you trolls!" He said "no, Dagda, that's rude! If you opened your heart for once, you'd learn that hate doesn't solve hate, Villains is never the answer!" Ren scolded. 

"Fuck off, Ren, c'mon kid, I'll deal with them" Dagda said. Ren stopped Dagda and Nanashi from walking away. "Not on my watch, I'll, be the one showing Nanashi how to deal with trolls!" Ren took Nanashi to show him how to deal with the trolls "hmp. Dumbass will learn" Dagda murmured 

"Boy I feel like picking on someone!" The fat troll said to the skinny troll "hey! Look! Its that fuckass with the dumb haircut and this time he brought his dumbfuck friend!" The skinny troll announced

"Hey, my friend told me that you we're saying terrible things about him. Please stop it, that's hurtful and you made him feel bad! It's never right to say hateful words about other to make them sad!" Ren said to the trolls. "eat shit, 4-eyes, I don't give a fuck about that retards feelings, your probly gay!" The fat troll yelled "haha, fuck of, you stupid gay retarded faggot bitch fuck!" The troll joined

"I'm not gay, I have girlfriend! She loves me very much and I love her back!" Ren replied. "I bet she's fat and ugly and has STDs and has sex with everyone in town!" The troll replied. Ren was getting mad. "Listen here, this behavior is unacceptable, please refrain from saying such rude things about my girlfriend!" Ren responded "she probably has a dick and fuck all the gay bitches with her fat ugly dick with STDs in it." the fat troll laughed. 

"Let's go Nanashi, they are being very rude and I'll half to talk some sense into them later." Ren told Nanashi. He was very upset. 

"How did that dumbfuck idea work?" Dagda asked. "Those trolls where rude and said hateful things about my girlfriend!" Ren replied, upset. 

"Grr... I'm so mad. Im gonna have sex with my girl friend so i wont be so mad" Ren announced angerly "see, not everyone will stop being a fucking prick if you tell them off, you fucking dumbass." Dagda said. "You was right, Dagda, kindness doesnt do anything." Nanashi said to Dagda. "I fucking knew it!" Dagda announced "Now that we no that Ren wont help, lead me to those batsards then ill show the actual REAL way to deal with trolls, just let me call up my freind first. 

After that. Nanashi Dagda and Demi-fiend went to the trolls "hey! It's dipshit and his gay friends! Let's fuck them up!" The fat troll told the skinny troll. 

"Is this the guy?" Demi-fiend asked Nanashi. "Yeah, its the guy." Nanashi said to Demi-fiend. "Alright kid, watch and learn" Dagda said before walking up to troll. 

"I bet you're mom still breastfeeds you!" Dagda told the fat troll. "Hey! It's creamy and tastes good, you retarded Irish Sans" the fat troll told Dagda. "Fuck you" Dagda tells the troll. "What's going on Demi-fiend." Nanashi asked Demi-fiend. "He's getting the troll riled up." Demi-fiend told Nanashi. "Alright, you titty sucking, ashole eating, monkey fingering, piss drinking dildo headed fatass, you better go fuck yourself before I kick you in you in the shit eating head" Dagda threatened. The troll got super pissed off and charged at Dagda

Dagda roundhouse kicked the troll in the jaw and the jaw was kicked off. The other troll got scared and tried to run away so Dagda punched him and he fell down. He then took out a knife and slit the fat trolls throat and the fat troll fucking died "im so sorry i wont troll you again please don't kill me!" The skinny troll pleaded but Dagda slit his throat and he fucking died too. 

"Okay, I'll go get shovel now." Demi-fiend said and went to get them. Nanashi was horrified "Dagda, why did you kill those trolls?!" Nanashi exclaimed. 

"Because... The can't troll you if they're dead, kid." Dagda replied.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the first chapter of Nanashi Gets Trolled. Comments are appreciated. Bye for now~


End file.
